Tough Decision
Tough Decision is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Beetleborg the episode starts out with Kamen Rider Beetleborg in Masked Form with a worm getting blasted by the Beetleborg Dagger Gun. Roland ran somewhere and asked a lady what is inside the box? The lady said the manager is very angry. Roland thinks supplies are in the box. Jo addressed Roland some fish. She said a catchphrase and it matched Andrew's Catchpharse Style so Jo is Drew's Sister. Jo And Roland made a friend promise after they were done eating mackerel miso. Roland's brother throwed a baseball in some fire and Roland putting a coat to cover the fire. Roland gave the burned baseball to his brother then he found a burned glove. Andrew drived his Beetleborg Extender. At the train station Roland's brother came back! Andrew brought Roland more mackerel miso. Jane said Where is Roland? Andrew said he wants more mackerel miso. Andrew took off his coat and washed the dishes. Andrew said do you know anything about Roland's brother? At the playground Roland's brother said why are you not talking. Roland said Worm and his brother does not know what is a worm. Roland's brother was holding a burned baseball. Roland's brother needed to go to work so he left. Roland was sorry for being late. Roland said What! Andrew is here. Roland said he wants a mackerel miso party tomorrow. Roland said his little brother is back. Roland said do you want red miso or white miso? Andrew drived his Beetleborg Extender and said Roland's brother is back. At ZECT Rose said that Roland's Brother is a worm. Roland said why did you investigate my brother. Rose said Andrew told me. Andrew said let's have a mackerel miso party. Roland said why did you blab about my brother. Roland punched Andrew and Andrew punched Roland. Roland said that his brother died and mimicked. Roland's brother (worm) came to the sand with Roland. Roland said are you my brother? Roland's brother (worm) said what are you saying? ZecTroopers come and ready to blast and Roland's brother (worm) turned into a worm. More worms come and attacked the ZecTroopers. Roland's brother (worm) turned back into a person and Roland asked you killed my brother. Roland's brother (worm) said come on. Roland holding a gun to shoot the worm. Roland's brother (worm) said I am your brother and Roland was still holding the gun. Roland's brother (worm) said if I am gone your brother is gone. My worms wants to mimic you. Andrew said a catchpharse again and walked to the field. Andrew transformed into Masked Form. Andrew used the Beetleborg Dagger Gun to blast the worms. Andrew turned the Beetleborg Dagger Gun into Axe Mode and hited the worms then the worms exploded then the worm that mimicked Roland's brother grabbed Beetleborg and throwed Beetleborg the ground. Beetleborg got punched the worm a lot. Beetleborg turned into Rider Form. Beetleborg clocked up. Beetleborg kicked the worm a lot of times. Beetleborg did a Rider Kick. The worm dropped the baseball and explodes. Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Episodes